Bad
by Bookworm4000
Summary: Morgana has a plan, it involves Merlins soul. Will his friends help him before its too late before he is stuck,Bad forever.  No slash except from parts but its complicated?, its my first fan fic so please help me out and review so i can get better
1. Chapter 1

(M)

Dragging his feet, Merlin stumbled into the physician's chambers yawning with arms filled with his masters armour. Gaius was sitting at his desk studying yet another book, he briefly looked up in acknowledgment of the young mans' arrival.

"You're late!" The old man said standing up and opening Merlins bedroom door for him, "I'm about to go to bed so I'll bring your soup in." Merlin grinned in approval, dumping the armour onto his chamber floor ungraciously.

"Gods, I'm starving- haven't eaten since _breakfast_!"

"Busy day?" Gaius asked walking towards the fire and heating the soup.

Merlin followed him and picked up a scrubbing brush and bucket of clean water.

"Busiest- I don't think I have ever worked as hard as I have the past couple of days, with the King of Skegnolds coming. There's so much to do…" He groaned heading back to his chambers to start on the armour.

Many hours passed in which most people in the castle were sleeping, including Gaius, however Merlin was still working -his soup left stone cold and untouched. His head nodding, sleep threatening to overpower him. He looked at the large pile of Armour he had just finished- just the sword remained undone. Stupid sword.

Suddenly fire erupted within his chest. It took his breath away he gasped desperate for air but none came. He couldn't breathe! His hand clutched to his chest he tried to stand up, but the pain was blinding and hot- his legs buckled beneath him. He tried to scream, get Gaius – anybody, just for it to stop, but he couldn't- just silence in his suffering, like usual. But this was worse- so much worse he had never been in so much pain ever before. Black figures danced across his sight, he was about to give in to the calm darkness when a bright white light wiped it all away.

"Come to me Merlin, the woods tomorrow at dawn. Come to the darkness, head to the hate." The words whispered throughout his mind, each syllable seemed to dance, beckoning him towards it. He smiled but as darkness returned and the blistering pain peaked- he gave in…..

(Mor)

Morgana gasped desperately trying to regain her breath- she had never cast that spell over such a long distance before. It used a lot of energy up close- that being the reason why she could only do one person at a time before taking the rest of the week to regain her strength.

She knew it would take a long time to get started, but this plan would work- she just needed more time than that they would when Morgause was there. The thought of Morgause and her wasted sacrifice made her heart hurt, the desperate feeling she had, as though she was drowning in loneliness.

But the anger she felt overpowered that. The blistering fury, the steaming rage when she found out.

When she discovered Merlin had magic…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am soooo happy that people actually read this, honestly I was expecting no response so thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts etc. It really has made my day I think i have a basic plot so far but the idea came from a dream I had so there is a lot of holes in the story so I keep swapping them round in my head- please bear with me. I have decided to set it after series 4 episode 2 as I don't want Arthur king yet.**

**Also my spelling is not always very good so please correct me, (constructive criticism please, it took ages for me to get the courage to post anything on here.) xx Its much longer that the last chapter but I am very being cautious about how much sense this makes outside my head :L **

(Gaius)

The old man felt so sorry for Merlin- he had been up so late the last few nights and had been up so early every morning- the sun wasn't even up yet! That's why he volunteered to get up at the same time, he would wake Merlin and in return the young man would give him company in breakfast. He actually enjoyed talking to Merlin, he heard all sorts of news and of his adventures- seeing the delight on his face as he reminisced about the patrol disasters and how he fought without anybody seeing him. Especially his occasional rants, nothing made him laugh more. He loved him like a son.

Slowly, he crept into Merlins chambers, carrying a candle, to find the young man sprawled across the floor besides a pile of clean armour. He must have been working very late. He edged round him to light the candle on Merlins table, then bent over to wake him.

However as he got closer he noticed a black mark up the young mans arm, stretching from his wrist to his elbow in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was familiar, he had read about such a mark somewhere before…. He just couldn't remember where! In a slight panic he nudged him, trying to wake him always expecting the worst.

"Merlin, wake up! You'll be late for Prince Arthur." However the panic died down when Merlin began to wake.

His eyes groggily opened and he groaned, angrily.

"Oh for god's sake, buggar' off!" He said rolling over, surprising Gaius with his unusual language but he let it past in relief the mark was not affecting his immediate health.

"Sorry my boy, routine as usual I'm afraid. Get up." He said nudging him again. Merlin sighed in clear annoyance.

"_What _don't you under_stand_! Get lost, leave me alone! **Seriously **is it that hard to understand old man?"

Gaius could not believe what he was hearing. Merlin; kind, reasonable, respectable Merlin talking to him with so much attitude! He was stunned, he wasn't even aware the man had it in him! He knew he could be grouchy sometimes- but not like that ! No, something was seriously not right here.

"I am guessing you're going to be late for work then?" He asked carefully, gathering the obvious. Merlin sat up glaring at him, murderously. Gaius hastily left, shutting Merlins chamber door behind him before anything else could go wrong…..

(Merlin)

What-a-fool. What a damned fool he was. All this time, being treated like a slave when he had the power that outstood any King. A fool. Well not anymore, now it was time to party. All his life living like a saint- help Arthur, protect Arthur, don't let anything bad happen to Arthur. But what about him?

Did nobody notice how he worked his ass off! Punched, poisoned pelted with fruit- scratched, knocked out, flung against walls, threatened. And where was his glory? The bumbling fool physicians congratulations and another load of chores- the old waste of space can't even save his patients as his true self has been hidden. Well that wasn't the case for him now, he was moving onto better, brighter things.

_Head to the hate._

Merlin was still lying on the floor from where the idiot had rudely awoken him. There was nothing stopping him from killing the old man but something deep down seemed to stop him. However that part of him was gone now. But on the other hand the fool could come in handy, with his large knowledge at just about everything. Gaius the guy with the answers.

_Head to the hate._

Well I'm awake now!He thought to himself moodily. He stood up and flung himself onto his bed, suddenly noticing a black lightning bolt stretching from his elbow to his wrist. Lying on his back he examined it. It was beautiful. He knew for a fact his old self would have despised having such a mark on his body. But now… he loved it. Rolling up his sleeves he sat upright tearing the red neckerchief from around his throat and casting it aside, stupid thing- he looked so common with it on.

_Head to the hate_.

Suddenly something burst into his memory, the voice. _The woods tomorrow at dawn, come to the darkness, head to the hate._ It was Morganas voice, now _this _would be interesting! The first rays of sunlight were just lighting the sky. He had time, it wasn't like he was planning on working for the simpleton prince anymore. He jumped out of bed forgetting how hungry he was and began the journey to the forest.

(Gwen)

She had been up for hours, after a restless night being either too hot or too cold. Her thoughts ended up back on the same person. Arthur, she would go see him today- they needed to catch up, it had been too long. She so desired to feel his lips against hers.

The prince may as well just become King already, the monarch was too ill now to do any proper ruling. He was also too ill to know or do anything about Arthur being seen with her. However she knew how much Uther meant to Arthur and that is why she was walking up the road that led to the Kings chambers as she was now in charge (alongside Gaius of course) of his comfort.

So it was a lovely surprise to see Merlin walking past, she smiled and waved.

"Good morning Merlin!" She yelled, walking over towards him in the hope of a quick chat having also not seen Merlin in a longer time than she saw Arthur and having some spare time before her duties began.

He looked up and sneered,

"Whatever!" As he past her, shocking Gwen deeply.

(Morgana)

Standing on the outskirts of the forest she patiently awaited Merlins arrival. Despite her past with him, she forced herself to think- this is a new Merlin. Hopefully a loyal Merlin.

She was leaning against a tree trunk exhausted. She knew she had outdone herself this time. Usually after she cast that enchantment she was tired- unable to physically use her magic as it was a very powerful force to be wielding. But to do it over such a distance, she had surprised herself- however she was paying for it.

Morgause had taught her what to do. Her sister had spent years and years of her life searching for the crystal needed to maintain the spell before they had met, and only before their last seize of Camelot had she finally found it unable to ever try it.

She had used it on fourteen people now fifteen with Merlin. They were loyal and she knew they would not abandon her as everybody else did. Agravaine had been a small help, none of their plans had worked, however he was fighting on the right side of the battle. Agravaine was not magic though, and a magical ally is what she needed.

Morgauses injuries were caused by Merlin, and her sister herself had been over thrown with his immense powers claiming he was one of the most powerful people she had battled, almost as strong as her! Clearly, a useful protector against Emrys while she was in this weak state.

(Merlin)

He wasn't in a hurry or anything, but he was terribly curious as to what the witch would say. Last time he had seen her he had just attempted to kill her beloved sister…so yeah, maybe it wouldn't go well…

He spotted her instantly. She was wearing along black dress and looked like a death person on its feet. As he got closer he noticed she was shaking and leaning heavily against a tree trunk.

"Lady Morgana!" He yelled, greeting her like they were old pals. She smirked at him, he guessed nobody had called her that in ages. God he was tired of the smirking.

"Well if it isn't Merlin, showing his true colours?" She paused, "I am ready to bet you are pretty tired of your common life- having so much power that is if what my sister told me is true?"

He couldn't help the grin crawling up his face, ear to ear. Power. That's what he wanted.

"Oh it's true alright, what do you want- today is my first day of freedom my friend, I intend to start planning my new and improved life immediately.

"I like this _new_ you, Merlin. I like it a lot. I have a plan- a place to live- a small castle, abandoned when the purge began. It has interior fit for a Prince. And has places to fit a dead Prince below it. You see Merlin; I am gathering a small army, as when more people find the bravery to join us- there will be more to follow, like ants to a crumb. I'd like you to lead it with me, and together we have the power to take the citadel and magic will be returned to the lands!"

Merlin noticed she was breathing heavily now, exhausted by her small speech.

"Why don't you do it without me?" He asked, curious.

"As you can see Merlin my health is not at its best. To bring out the better you it take a strong enchantment it will take me awhile to recover."

"Yes I see that but why do you want _me_!"

"You are the best friend to the heir of Camelot. You are there when my spy is not."

There was a long silence. He liked the sound of what she was offering. He was a free man now, there was nothing stopping him so why not?

"Do we have an agreement, Merlin?"

He looked up into her eyes which were sparkling in suspense. This plan was going to be good, and hey, this so called 'destiny' could be fulfilled after all!

"We have an agreement."…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I was hoping I would update sooner but I am silly and insecure with not much free time so all I can do is say sorry I know everybody says it but it would really boost my confidence if you guys would review- even if it just says hi, just so I know you read it whether you think I should continue ect Thanks so much for adding it to your favourites and stuff. It's much shorter this time so apologies again.**

*Gwen*

Gwen thought she must have been the angriest person in the world at Merlin that morning, till Arthur proved her wrong. He put on his happy face and tried to hide it around her but she knew it was there. He even proved it when he turned to leave and asked if she had seen his 'useless servant' anywhere.

"Just this morning at dawn walking down the lane, he didn't seem too… pleasant." She replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked protectively "Have you fallen out because I will put him in the stocks!" She smiled and his face lit up.

"Oh I don't know… just not himself, angry perhaps? I am assuming he didn't turn up for his duties this morning" She said laughing noticing how scrambled his clothing seemed, and how his stomach rumbled -to his greatest embarrassment.

He laughed it off though then left her as he was about to be late for a meeting with some knights and training.

It was okay for some, getting up at this hour. She had already done her early morning shift and while the King had gone back to sleep she decided to go for a walk, asking a servant who was cleaning the hall to send someone to fetch her when the King showed signs of stirring.

Her thoughts kept returning to Merlin and his peculiar behaviour that morning. Nobody had seen him, she had asked around and now all that was left to do was ask Gaius. She just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong between herself and Merlins friendship.

When she got to his chambers she knocked and entered.

"Gaius?" She said poking her head through the door. The old mans room was a mess. Every surface had books and papers piled and overflowing onto the floor. He was studying a text thoroughly and hadn't even noticed she had spoken. She cleared her throat "umm Gaius? Is this a bad time?"

"GWEN!" He yelled in a fright, snapping the book he was reading closed and covering it over with papers suspiciously. She didn't think much of it though and shortly forgot about it. "How can I help you, is it the King?"

"No."

"Are you ill?" He asked concerned

"No, no nothing like that! I was just wondering if you had seen Merlin lately?" She noticed the old mans' expression change into something full of worry and frustration. "It's not that important.. I just wanted to-Is he upset with me, did I do something wrong?" She said interrupting her first thread of thought .

"What did he say to you Gwen, whatever it was he didn't mean it!"

"He didn't say anything, that's the point, he saw me and everything- he just kind of… glared at me!"He frowned.

"Merlin really wasn't himself this morning, everything about him was wrong. His posture, attitude, behaviour… language. I seriously doubt it would have anything to do with you Gwen, don't worry."

"Thanks Gaius, if you see him tell him I was looking for him." She said walking to the door.

"Will do, Goodbye." He said burying himself in his books again.

*Gaius*

He hadn't expected to see Gwen, he knew Merlin and she had been distant lately so he hadn't expected them to have seen each other. But know he was truly curious as to the whereabouts of his ward, he regretted not asking where she had seen him, but he knew for one thing- if he was as lovely as he was that morning, nobody would be talking to him by the end of the week.

Adding to his frustration was the fact that he could practically see the sketch of the marks on Merlins arm on the book page, he just couldn't remember what book and where. He had looked through every book in his chambers and had found nothing. Not even a reference to a lightning shaped mark. All the reading made him tired but he was shortly make to feel very awake when Arthur came barging in.

"Okay where is the idiot, he hasn't put any of my armour back and it's the set I need for training!" Gaius knew he had been warned by Merlin not to use the tavern as an excuse anymore because he didn't even drink that much and he was getting quite a reputation with the knights.

"I'm sorry sire, I thought he might be with you- I haven't seen him since this morning. But your armour is in his room, he was up very late cleaning it for you." He hoped Arthur would feel a little bit of guilt or sympathy so Merlin didn't get too badly in trouble.

"Oh, um thanks I guess….When you see him tell him to come find me immediately or I will hunt him down and kill him." Arthur said without smiling, but Gaius knew he was joking… or so he hoped.

*Merlin*

He was walking towards the lower towns of Camelot glancing along the market stalls but not really looking for anything.

He had left Morgana, not too happy with the fact he had to remain in Camelot. Even, if it was just for now. But he was surprised she hadn't attempted to kill him, he did poison her and attack Morgause and destroy her and Morgauses' plan, which had also taken away her crown.

He had to pretend he cared about the people there and 'act like normal' as Morgana had said. The thought of being like that again made him feel sick. However he decided today he would have a well-deserved day off.

Morgana had told him there was another spy in Camelot, however she did not tell him who it was, to his greatest annoyance, but he was ordered to remain close to the Prince, as he was in a perfect position. A friend and a trusted servant.

When Morganas mini army were ready and her strength returned, the plan would begin and he was excited at the knowledge he would play a large part in the murder of Prince Arthur and seize of Camelot…..

**Again- really sorry about how short it was, but please review I really need to hear something to keep me going so I can continue and don't give up! **

**I will be your virtual best friend and send you an imaginary unicorn if you do? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I am to post these sooner so I don't lose interest and so you, if you haven't already, don't lose interest either. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy it. **

"Where have you been!" Gaius yelled furious, as Merlin stumbled in to the physicians chamber swaying only to get a response of a hiccup and a frown. "Are you drunk?"

"What'sss it too you!" Merlin yelled back now also looking furious. Now Gaius _knew _there was _something _wrong. Merlin got giddy when drunk, not angry and he almost never went to the tavern and got _this_ drunk. He clearly spent his day there.

The young man barged past him, knocking him in the shoulder as he went past. "Watch where you're going!" He slurred looking over his shoulder and tripping over the step into his room landing on the floor, cursing.

It took everything Gaius had not to laugh, however he knew Merlin would not laugh with him and it would be dangerous to do such a thing now Merlin was acting so differently. So instead he tried to help the drunken man up, only to be shoved off.

Merlin was lying across his bed, where he had dumped himself. Gaius went and sat on the end of his bed, surprised that he hadn't been ordered to get off it.

"Is everything alright, Merlin? Do you want to tell me anything." He waited patiently for a response.

"Fine. Everythings fine!" Merlin mumbled.

"Okay, I am here if you need me- don't forget that my boy. Good night."

"Ummmm, yeah night Gaius."

He left Merlin and his drunkenness to search the library for the markings on Merlins arm, while Merlin went to sleep. It was going to be a long night…

(Merlin)

It had been hard. Very hard indeed to keep his act up and he knew he hadn't done it very well at all. He should not have gotten that drunk, his cover could have been blown if he had said anything. It took him awhile to remember that he even had a cover until he fell. The old man had been in to wake him several moments ago, the thought of getting up hurt.

The pounding in his head was unbearable. He sluggishly walked into Gaius' chambers rubbing his head. He was wearing what he would have usually worn, on Morganas command however nothing could make him wear the neckerchief. Nothing, he didn't care if he was trying to look good and nice.

The old man had his back to him and he mentally told himself to start the performance.

"Morning!" he said trying to sound cheerful, however it still sounded bitter. Gaius still looked surprised at his change in attitude.

"Merlin!" He smiled, looking slightly relieved "Good morning, hows your head?"

"Painful." Merlin said grimacing. Gaius passed him a small bottle with liquid in it. He looked up questioningly.

"It's a tonic for your head, I knew you would be slightly hung over from yesterday's adventures and I was already creating the regular supply for Sir Gwaine."

Merlin nodded and drank it then sat at the table, knowing this was what he usually did. Gaius went on about people in the lower town who were sick and Merlin sat patiently listening, but secretly praying he could be anywhere else, as they ate there breakfast as soon as he was finished he jumped up and picked up his bag and pulled on his jacket.

He looked up to see Gaius looking slightly paler.

"Is everything alright?" He asked just wanting to leave, however he had to stay in character.

"Yes…. Yes fine, you should go. Arthur wasn't happy at all when you didn't show up for work."

The two men parted ways. Merlin to start his duties as Manservant/ spy, and Gaius's to look start his search again. As the hope he had of Merlins miraculous recovery from moodiness had evaporated when he saw the black lightning was still there.

(Arthur)

When Merlin turned up he was already dressed, pacing around his chambers awaiting his breakfast. "_**Mer**_**lin**! What time do you call this! You weren't even here yesterday! Did it not occur to you in that thick head of yours, to get a replacement? Or …. I don't know…. _Let me know _?" He laughed not meaning to sound too harsh, Gaius seemed to hint that he was overworking Merlin yesterday.

"Sorry, Sire." Merlin replied. "Your breakfast is served, Sire."

Sire. _Sire._ Merlin called him Sire. When there was no nobles around… and not taking the mick. Maybe he _was_ being too harsh.

"Thanks. Look, Merlin. I didn't mean to be so….Well harsh. Just let me know if you need some time off next time, okay."

"Yes, Sire." Again with the 'Sire'. "Is everything alright, Merlin. You're being …odd. You know ... not your witty self."

"Everything's fine, Sire."

"Good, in that case you can polish my armour and clean out the horses. We are going hunting tomorrow so they will like a clean stable to return to. I'd like a clean room for when I return too, so you can clean that too." He said patting him on the back sarcastically, and leaving him too it, surprised at the lack of a sarcastic comment in return as he had basically set himself up for one.

**Sorry for sounding rude but please, again review. I know more of you than that has read this since I first posted this. Do you like it still, or should I stop? I kind of wanted to just build up the story a little bit more so sorry nothing much happens yet.**

**I think the last episode is soooo much like the original story in my head it's unbelievable so I might change it a bit, did you enjoy the last ep ? **


End file.
